Elsbeth's Discovery
by TCKing12
Summary: This is the story of when George's daughter Elsbeth discovered that she had ice powers.
1. Discovery

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

_"Location: Richmond, Virginia, January 5th, 2053"_

Elsbeth woke up in her room and she got out bed. She walked out of her room and walked to the kitchen where her sister Eva, her father George, her mother Tamara, her aunt Abigail, her uncle Logan, and her cousin Lucy were.

"Good morning Elsbeth." George said.

"Hi dad." Elsebeth said.

Elsbeth hugged her father and she sat down at the table. She then noticed that there was snow on the ground outside so she asked George "Do you think that we could go outside?".

George thought about it and he said "I suppose so.".

So Elsbeth and Eva got suited up in warm winter clothes and they went outside. They spent 30 minutes doing stuff like making a snowman, making snow angels, and sledding. At the end of 30 minutes, Elsbeth and Eva got into a snowball fight. Since Eva was only 5 years old and Elsbeth was 7 years old, Elsbeth decided to take it easy on her sister.

Eva threw a snowball at Elsbeth but she missed. Elsbeth then raised her arm so she could throw the snowball that was in her hand. But when she did throw the snowball, an icy stream shot from her hand and it went through the air and it hit Eva in the head. Eva's smile faded almost as soon as contact was made and her face went blank. Her body fell back and landed against the ground, already limp on impact.

Elsbeth gasped and she ran towards Eva's side in a flash. When she was by Eva's side, Elsbeth said "Your okay, Eva... I got you...".

Yet even as she said those words of encouragement, the older sister stared in horror as a lock of Eva's hair, near the point of impact, went from dark purple to pale snowy white.

Fear began to settle in for Elsbeth. Elsbeth began to clutch Eva tightly, and as she did she began to sob.

She then held her head to the sky as tears streamed down her face and she yelled "Mom! Dad! Help!".

George and Tamara came running out the door and once they saw Elsbeth and Eva, they gasped.

"Elsbeth! What have you done?" George asked.


	2. The Trolls

**Chapter 2: The Trolls**

George and Tamara ran to Elsbeth and Eva. As he was coming closer to Eva, George saw how still Eva was and how she had the white strand of hair and he began to worry.

Tamara soon confirmed it. She ran faster and she got to Elsbeth and Eva first and quickly bent down next to them. Elsbeth, between cries, half-heartedly tried to hand Eva over and choke out an explanation.

"We...we were...p-p-playing...and..." Elsbeth tried to say.

By now her mother had touched Eva and she immediately gasped.

"George, she's as cold as ice." Tamara said.

The remaining expression dried up in Elsbeth's mouth. Fresh fear flooded her as George reached over and touched Eva. The look on his face of shock and fear was all Elsbeth needed to see to send more tears.

A moment later, he looked at Elsbeth and he demanded "What happened?".

Trying not to cry, Elsbeth swallowed her tears back and she managed to speak mostly clearly "We...we were playing...with...with snowballs...and...I...I shot her with...with a...a..." Elsbeth said. She didn't want to finish. Instead, she choked back a sob and she asked "Ev...Eva's going to be alright...isn't she?".

Tamara didn't answer. She looked fearfully at George and Elsbeth knew what that meant, being mature enough to tell. She turned to her father, desperately looking for a sign of hope.

For a brief instant, he had fear on his own expression. However, it faded in the next moment and it was replaced by a more decisive look.

"I know what we have to do." George said as he began to rise.

* * *

George went inside and found Abigail, Logan, Kimi, and Peter (Me). He briefly told them what happened and they quickly left. Frollo E. Lee, who was now old in years but still General-In-Chief of The Confederate Army, agreed to stay behind and watch Lucy because she was 3 years old and too young to go with them. Once they were out of the house, Peter activated a portal that took them to Arendelle and once they were there, they ran into the castle, and Peter briefly told Anna and Elsa what happened.

Once Anna and Elsa heard what happened, they gave them a couple of horses so they could get to the place in which they were going to faster. Peter and Kimi got a horse, Abigail and Logan got a horse, George and Elsbeth got a horse, and Tamara and Eva got a horse. Once George was on his horse, he put the horse in full gallop and everyone started riding.

Tamara rode nearby and she had Eva with her. Tamara had wrapped Eva in a blanket and she was holding her close, but it didn't lessen the deathly chill coming from Eva. Eva's face seemed locked in a state of discomfort and she didn't stir. She barely even breathed.

Elsbeth rode with George. She was doing her best not to cry, but her distraught behavior was clear. She kept anxiously looking back at Eva and sniffling, and as she remained upset George saw the result. They left a pathway of ice behind them.

Behind George, Tamara, Eva, and Elsbeth everyone else rode on their horses.

After 15 miles of hard riding, they came to a large basin. It was flat in the center and arranged in rough concentric circles of ascending stone. It looked natural enough, but one would think it would make a perfectly fine amphitheater based on the shape. Aside from that, the area around was littered with small boulders, as much as the valley had been. Roughly ovoid gray stones covered with moss.

As the horses neared this area, they began to slow down because this was close enough for George. He pulled his horse to a halt and everyone else soon did the same. Peter, Kimi, Abigail, and Logan got off first. George then helped Elsbeth down and then he got himself down and he went over to assist his wife with Eva. Once down, however, he looked to the middle of the amphitheater.

He gestured Peter, Kimi, Abigail, Logan, and Elsbeth on and he led Tamara with Eva.

As George came into the center, he called out "I need your guy's help!".

As soon as he said that, the valley was filled with a "clickity-clack". It started out small but soon progressed in volume. The sound was coming from the round stones and they were beginning to wobble. It wasn't from a quake because they wobbled on their own accord. They eventually wobbled enough where they were able to topple and begin to roll. Soon each of them began to roll toward the center of the circle.

Once the stones got to five feet away from everyone, they halted.

Then the stones flipped over. Stubby stone arms and legs came out from beneath the stones and pressed on the ground and then pushed up. As they did, the stones stood to reveal the trolls. Pabbie then came forward and George told him what happened and he asked if he could help Eva.

Pabbie put his hand on Eva's head and he said "You were lucky it was her head. The heart is not so easily changed. But the mind can be... persuaded.".

"Can you help her?" Kimi asked.

Pabbie nodded and he proceeded to heal Eva. When he was finished, he reassured "She will be fine.". It was true because Eva's face changed. Her breathing became stronger as a soft smile appeared on her face, and her body grew warm once again. The only trace of any problem was her hair, which maintained the single white strand.

Peter, Kimi, Abigail, Logan, George, Tamara, and Elsbeth let out a sigh of relief. Tamara broke into a smile, her own eyes tearing up as she hugged Eva close. George began to smile as well, looking at Eva with relief and joy. However, he did notice the white strand and he looked at Pabbie.

Before George could say a word, Pabbie shook his head and he said "I'm sorry. I cannot undo that.".

George then smiled and he said "I can't thank you enough, I don't know how to repay you.".

"So does this mean that I have ice powers?" Elsbeth asked.

"I guess so." Abigail said.

She then felt Pabbie's hand gently take her's. She immediately turned and she saw that Pabbie was looking at her seriously. Gripping her hand lightly, he began to lead her a bit away from her family. They went only a few steps before he released and moved a bit farther.

"Elsbeth, your power will only grow. Within it is the essence of winter itself." Pabbie stated firmly.

The old troll stopped and made a gesture. In response, lights formed in the sky before him, Elsbeth, and the rest of the family. As Peter, Kimi, Abigail, Logan, George, Tamara, and Elsbeth looked up at it, they saw what appeared to be an aurora for a moment. However, it rapidly brightened and condensed, soon forming distinct images. As they watched, a form came in the mist of the lights, which was that of a young woman in an elegant dress, and highlighted with an icy blue color.

"There is beauty in your power, and wonder, just like winter itself." Pabbie stated as he gestured further. At once, people appeared on either side of the young woman. They were also of the blue color, and they looked amazed and happy at the woman in the center. As for the young woman, she put her hands together and made a gesture and then she held her hands to the sky which sent a ball of ice up where it formed a beautiful snowflake framed in the air. Elsbeth stared at this the whole time and she realized that the young woman was her.

"However, like all things in nature, winter has it's dark side as well. There is also the potential for pain and misery. Fear will be your enemy.". Pabbie said.

Suddenly, the beautiful snowflake changed. It suddenly went from blue to red and horrible, cruel, jagged spikes of ice came from it. Streams of red light came down from it and went down to the people surrounding the young woman. Upon touching them, the people changed. They went from being happy and captivated to turning red and filling with anger and hate. They hurled accusations at the young woman, making fists, shouting, ranting, raving, and filled with anger and hate. The young woman in the mist grew fearful, and she looked around on each side, filling with terror.

"Fear of those around you, and fear from those around you. If it gets the better of you, then the result will be catastrophic. Both for you and those you love." Pabbie said.

The young woman fiiled with pain and fear as the red people around her suddenly dove on her like an angry flood and turned the entire vision into an explosion of red color.

This was too much for the girl. She let out a gasp and quickly turned away. Luckily for her, Peter had drawn near, and she quickly put her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. In response, Peter held his granddaughter tightly, but he reacted with growing fear. He saw the vision like her and he realized what it meant. Elsbeth would be hated and hunted for her power and rejected by everyone just because of what she could do. And seeing this vision brought before them by Pabbie made him resolve to ensure this wouldn't happen.

He wouldn't let it take place.

"It won't came to that Pabbie." Peter flattly stated which caused Pabbie to look at him. He then said "We'll protect her. She can learn to control her power and make sure that she doesn't hurt anyone, I'm sure of it.".

Peter, Kimi, Abigail, Logan, George, Tamara, and Elsbeth then said goodbye. Then they went back to the castle and they returned the horses to Anna and Elsa. Peter then activated the portal that would take them back home and Peter, Kimi, Abigail, Logan, George, Tamara, Eva, and Elsbeth stepped through it and they found themselves back at their house.


End file.
